In general, as shown in FIG. 4 of the Patent Document 1, knitwear with the raglan sleeves are knitted with the front and back bodies in such a manner that the hem part and the side parts are knitted, together with the slant-line parts being formed while being inclined straight toward the neckline from the upper end part of the side parts. The sleeves are knitted in such a manner as to cover one's arms and shoulders when knitwear is put on, wherein the joining-line parts for joining the slant-line parts of the body to the sleeves are knitted and on the upper end part of the sleeves there is formed a part of the neckline.
In case of the sweater with the raglan sleeves, for instance, as shown in FIG. 14, front body 91, back body 92 and both sleeves 93 are each knitted in a tubular form, in respect of the part of the area A from the hem part of the front body 91 and the back body 92 to a little bit before gores 94 on the lower part of a armhole. Then, after knitting the gores 94 on the lower part of the armhole, in respect of the area B from the gores 94 through the slant-line part 95 to a little bit before the neckline of the front body, the front body 91, the back body 92 and the sleeves 93 are joined in order to make them tubular. As a neckline is made, so-called returning steps of making it in the shape of the letter C are made so that the front body 91, the back body 92 and the sleeves 93 are joined (referring to the region C). After the front body 91, the back body 92 and the sleeves 93 are joined, a neckline comprising the front body 91, the back body 92 and the upper end part of the sleeves 93 as continuous parts is made.
Patent Document 1: Public Gazette showing the Patent Publication No. Heisei 4-15301 (FIG. 4)